


Firsts

by TuppingLiberty



Series: As the Universe Wills It - Force Husbands [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Demi Baze, Demisexual Character, First Time, M/M, Seattle, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Modern Seattle AU - Chirrut and Baze share their first time together, but Baze needs to confess something first.Day 5 of Spiritassassin week: Confessions





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slightly retconning the timeline from the first fic to make it work better. You probably won't even notice unless you just read it. ;)

**2000**

_“Want to go back to my place and make out some more?”_

Chirrut’s words haunted Baze as much as they excited him. He'd declined, that first time, citing some stupid excuse about needing to go shopping for Christmas gifts.

Since then, they'd gone out to the sushi place, their first real date. And now Baze found himself back in the Starbucks, on another cold but sunny Saturday, and he really, _really_ wanted Chirrut to offer again. Because he thought maybe he was ready. Maybe.

Baze never - had never - felt like this. Like he _had_ to kiss Chirrut, or his whole world would fall apart. He’d- he’d always thought there was something wrong with him, to be honest, that he didn’t desire as others desired.

But now- oh, he _desired._

And it scared the shit out of him.

And now, Chirrut was smiling at him, and offering again, just like he'd hoped, and Baze was agreeing, and- and that's where Baze's mind blanked for a bit.

 

Chirrut was tap-tap-tapping along beside him as they walked to his apartment, the energy and excitement coming off him in waves. He could tell- could tell Chirrut wanted this as much as he did. But, oh- Baze’s hand trembled when Chirrut took it in his.

“Thought so,” Chirrut murmured to himself, and Baze took a second to try and decipher it, wondered if he’d ever be able to decipher what was going on in Chirrut’s brain.

Before he could question, though, Chirrut stopped them in front of a duplex. “Here’s my place.” Expertly, he led Baze up the walk - there was no question in Baze’s mind now that the hand was meant as a comfort for _him -_ Chirrut clearly did not need help navigating.

It was a small converted house, and Chirrut occupied the ground floor. He seemed excessively neat to Baze, but then again, that made sense, given his need to get around cleanly and smoothly. He led Baze to a little love seat, shoved against one wall to make plenty of space in the tiny living room. There was a yoga mat in the middle of the free space.

Chirrut drew Baze down onto the loveseat, their thighs touching, their hands still clasped together in between their laps. Chirrut placed a hand on Baze’s chest, molding over Baze’s muscles, surely feeling the thundering of his heart.

“Tell me why you’re nervous,” he murmured, looking up at Baze with those intense blue eyes.

Baze found himself incapable of lying to those eyes. “I’m not- I’ve never-” He failed, though, at telling the truth, the embarrassing truth.

Chirrut’s lips slipped over Baze’s slowly, sweetly, calming Baze like he was a shying horse. “Kissed a man?” Chirrut asked just as sweetly as he’d kissed him.

Baze shook his head, then nodded, then realized Chirrut probably couldn’t tell the difference between the two motions without a hand on his face, and no way was Baze letting Chirrut getting a hand on his face, and-

“You’re all right,” Chirrut murmured, hand still on his chest. He must have felt Baze’s heart trying to knock right through his ribs. “Breathe for me.” Baze took a couple of deep breaths, his eyes intent on Chirrut’s. “Better,” Chirrut pronounced with a small smile.

“Maybe,” Baze murmured, still feeling strained. He closed his eyes against the blue of Chirrut’s and took another deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. “I’ve never kissed anyone.”

Chirrut stiffened, and Baze went red, and dropped his hand, preparing to- leave? Pace? He didn’t know, he was just so- so mortified. He made a move to get up- and gasped in surprise when Chirrut slid into his lap.

“This okay?” Chirrut murmured, his hand squeezing Baze’s bicep.

Baze nodded, then whispered, “Yeah.”

Chirrut’s hand slipped up so slowly, Baze almost didn’t notice before Chirrut was at his cheek. “No,” Baze whispered again, grabbing Chirrut’s wrist gently. “Nothing to see there.”

Chirrut nodded his assent and left his hand on Baze’s chest before leaning in to kiss Baze again.

Kiss slid into kiss, drugging Baze until his mind was as slow and syrupy as cold honey, his senses filled with Chirrut in a way no one else had ever filled them before. He broke off, breathing hard, resting his forehead against Chirrut’s. He was intensely pleased to hear Chirrut’s breath coming fast as well, see the flush that had overtaken Chirrut’s bronze skin. It was beautiful, and it made him feel a little more confident, knowing he’d put that flush there.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered without thinking.

Chirrut’s lips quirked up. “I know.”

It was the perfect thing to say to break the tension Baze had been feeling, and he chuckled softly, shaking against Chirrut’s body.

Chirrut leaned in to kiss along Baze’s neck. “I love making you laugh,” Chirrut sighed against his skin. “You don’t do it nearly often enough.”

“Most of the world isn’t funny.”

“Yeah,” Chirrut allowed, creeping up to kiss his lips again.

“You are, though, you’re my- my bright spot.”

Chirrut absolutely beamed at him. “And you’re way sweeter than you let anyone think, Baze Malbus.”

Baze shrugged. “I don’t want to be sweet with anyone. Just you.”

Chirrut readjusted himself so that he was straddling Baze properly. “I don’t mind that at all, I’m finding.”

Baze took in a breath as Chirrut’s hard cock rocked against his own - he hadn’t even realized his own had gotten in that state, to be honest.

Chirrut hummed against his lips. “You feel good,” he murmured, but sat back a little. “You’ve never kissed anyone before, so…”

Baze blushed and looked away. “Yeah. I’m, um. I’ve never.”

“With anyone?”

Baze shook his head, the confession so embarrassing he didn’t want to say it aloud. He was 27, for Christ’s sake. “I’ve never wanted to. It seemed… Unnecessarily messy. Literally and figuratively.” He turned back to find Chirrut smiling.

“It certainly can be messy if you’re doing it right,” he said with a grin, and Baze couldn’t help but shake his head and grin back. “Would you- would you ever be interested in trying it out with me?”

 _Interested? Interested? Shit._ Baze pulled Chirrut to him, trying to pour into the kiss what he couldn’t make himself say aloud. “I think I know what the phrase ‘being led around by my dick’ means now.”

Chirrut laughed against his lips, but his face sobered quickly. “I’m going to need a yes or no, Baze. We don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to.”

Baze’s blood was rapidly realigning itself into his dick. Above him, Chirrut was panting and flushed and _perfect._ “I want to- to, um. Try. I’m sure I’ll be a bumbling idiot.”

Chirrut’s hand slipped into Baze’s hair and tugged gently, but enough to cause Baze a little pain. “Is that any way to talk about my boyfriend?”

“Is that-” Baze sucked in a breath. “Is that what we are?”

“I’m hoping,” Chirrut said, sounding vulnerable all of a sudden.

“Me, too,” Baze admitted. “I- I want that. I want you. I’ve never wanted anyone before.”

“Baze Malbus.” Chirrut took his lips again, left him half brainless. “You really know how to charm a guy.”

Baze laughed. “I really don’t.”

Chirrut stood, drawing Baze up with him. “Can we go someplace more comfortable?”

Baze squeezed Chirrut’s hands. “Sure,” he murmured, wishing he didn’t have to be so vocal for Chirrut. Life was easier when he could nod or shake his head or cross his arms over his chest. He hadn't realized how much he relied on nonverbal communication until he’d started hanging out with Chirrut.

Chirrut led Baze to his bedroom slowly, but with confidence. “This okay?”

Baze swallowed, nervous, but nodding. “Yeah.”

Chirrut worked his hands down Baze’s chest - he really did like to spend a lot of time on Baze’s chest - and to the hem of his shirt. “Can I?”

“Yeah.” Baze’s voice was rough with want and nerves, and his stomach fluttered when Chirrut lifted the shirt up and his fingers grazed Baze’s skin for the first time. He helped Chirrut pull the shirt over his head, over his unruly hair.

Chirrut hummed, placing a kiss on Baze’s exposed chest, above his heart. “You’re so warm. So solid.” He left Baze’s skin for the briefest of moments to tug off his own shirt, and then Baze jaw dropped.

“Holy- holy shit.” Chirrut looked so skinny with his oversized clothes piled on top of him. Without them- “Holy shit,” Baze muttered again, running his hands over Chirrut’s defined chest.

Chirrut grinned up at him. “Same to you, buddy,” he sighed with appreciation as he ran his hands all over Baze’s body. He tugged Baze to his bed and fell in with him, wrapped in Baze’s arms. Baze let Chirrut push him back so he could explore, and Chirrut propped himself up on one arm to loom over him. He ran the other appreciatively over Baze’s chest, humming to himself, eyes closed, seeing. He slipped up further, running a smooth hand over Baze’s shoulder and up the side of his neck.

Baze stiffened and captured Chirrut’s wrist gently. “There’s nothing there worth exploring,” he muttered. “My hair's a rat’s nest more often than not, I forgot to shave, and I’ve got-” Baze bit off his explanation when Chirrut easily broke free from his hold.

Chirrut cupped his cheek, and Baze flinched, ready for Chirrut to discover exactly how ugly he truly was. Chirrut tipped in to brush his lips over Baze’s, soothing him. “Please,” he whispered, and Baze let him continue, his cheeks hot with shame.

Except he needed to let Chirrut have this. He needed to let Chirrut _know_ , needed to see if he would decide to stay.

Chirrut’s fingers slipped gently over his face, assessing his cheekbones, finding the scar and tracing over it, stroking over his stubble tenderly. “Mmm, yes. Thank god I’m blind.”

Baze relaxed beneath him, and Chirrut snorted, looking grateful that the joke had landed. Baze shook his head, secretly extremely pleased that he hadn’t been found wanting, and tipped Chirrut’s arm out from under him so he could press Chirrut to the mattress in a kiss.

When they’d broken off, Chirrut cupped Baze’s face with both of his hands. “I had someone describe you to me the day we met, you know,” Chirrut murmured, blue eyes staring up at his. “I knew about the scar. I knew we make what some would call a mismatched pair.” He stroked down Baze’s chest, then. “Look at how wrong they are.” Chirrut’s fingers were light and perfect against his skin, and Baze sighed, leaning into another kiss.

They broke apart again sometime later, Chirrut’s lips kiss-swollen and irresistible. Chirrut pushed Baze over again, laying across his chest like a lazy cat. Baze found he quite liked the look of Chirrut draped over his chest. “I’d like to blow you,” Chirrut whispered in Baze’s ear.

Baze stiffened, but Chirrut, being patient, gave him time to think, resting his head on Baze’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. “I’m not sure if- if I’ll- like it.”

Chirrut’s mouth tipped up. “I’d like to try. But it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

Baze took a deep breath, watching Chirrut’s body rise and fall with it. “I want to try, too,” he admitted. “I just don’t know-”

“Firetruck.”

“What?”

“How about, if you want to stop, if you don’t like it, you tell me firetruck.”

“Firetruck,” Baze said slowly.

“Perfect.” Chirrut found Baze’s hand a squeezed it. “If you want.”

Baze gulped. “I- yeah, I want.”

Chirrut grinned and gave him another kiss. "Just remember, firetruck." He leaned over Baze's body, feeling for the nightstand, opening the drawer with an expert hand and grabbing a foil packet. "I haven't had sex with anyone else in awhile," he said softly, kissing Baze's chest. "Last tests came up negative, but...better safe than sorry."

Baze just nodded, dazed a little, and touched that Chirrut had thought to protect him.

Chirrut’s grin went Cheshire as he crawled down Baze’s body, pressing light kisses as he went. When his lips struck Baze’s pants, he reached up to undo the button and slide the zipper down. He slipped the material over Baze’s hips along with his briefs, pressing kisses along the newly exposed skin, too. Baze held his breath as his cock sprang free. He’d never - morning wood, sure - but he’d never been this hard _because of someone_ before. It was strange, seeing his cock erect and - and leaking cum already. He expected - he expected that when Chirrut came across it, he’d be disgusted, turn away, or that Baze himself would be disgusted, but Chirrut just expertly opened the condom and slid it down Baze's cock without any fuss.

And when Chirrut’s lips slipped over the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip, a blissful happiness on his face, Baze whooshed out a huge breath, incredibly turned on. Chirrut wrapped one of his perfect hands around the base of Baze’s dick and stroked up to meet his lips.

“Oh, oh fuck, Chirrut-”

Chirrut hummed around the tip of Baze’s cock, his lips tipping up at the sides. He stroked Baze faster in encouragement, and everything combined - plus that fact that he’d never done this before - had Baze coming fast, spilling into the condom. Mortification over how fast he'd come twinged with an ecstasy he’d never felt before, even the rare times he masturbated.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Baze murmured, even as Chirrut smiled and traveled back up his body.

Chirrut kissed Baze’s cheek. “Don’t be sorry. You’re perfect.” Chirrut’s hand was sliding over his own cock, still trapped in his pants.

Baze pushed away the worry. “Can I help?”

Chirrut grinned, finding one of Baze’s hands, clasping it in his for a second, and then leading it down Chirrut’s body. He pressed Baze’s hand over the stiff column of his cock inside his pants.

“Just like that,” he murmured, burying his face in Baze’s chest and rutting against Baze’s hand. Baze stroked, and Chirrut thrust, and groaned, soon spilling inside his pants.

Baze realized with a start that Chirrut had provided him with a nearly mess-free first experience. As he held Chirrut’s shaking body, letting him come down from the high, he nibbled under Chirrut’s ear, thanking him again and again.

“ _Bái chī,”_ Chirrut murmured happily. “No need for thanks.” He stood, shimmying out of his pants, shaking his ass at Baze, grinning when Baze laughed for him.

Baze followed when Chirrut went to clean himself in his bathroom, sharing what might have been an awkward silence if not for the sunny smile on Chirrut's face. Baze removed the condom and tied it off clumsily, tossing it in the wastebasket and cleaning himself up. Chirrut, being Chirrut, helped him tuck himself away, standing up on tip toe to brush a kiss over his lips while he did it. Baze tried to get his breathing to normalize, wondering if this was his life now. And if so - what kind of a lucky son of a bitch was he?

Chirrut slipped into a pair of lounge pants when he came back, and pulled Baze back down to the bed to cuddle, taking the time to more thoroughly explore his body, then his face. The gentle touches drew Baze into relaxation when he never thought he’d  _ever_ be comfortable with anyone touching him like this. He closed his eyes when Chirrut threaded through his hair, carefully untangling it from its warren.

“Are you growing it out?” Chirrut asked quietly. “Karen told me it was ear length four months ago.”

Baze kept his eyes closed, let Chirrut continue to stroke through his hair. It was one of the more soothing things he’d ever felt.

“Had to have it shaved in the service,” Baze murmured. “I don’t- don’t want that now.” He opened his eyes, running his fingers over Chirrut’s own close shave. “Not that I mind it on you at all.”

Chirrut kissed his forehead. “Mine’s easy to deal with. Yours...doesn’t feel easy, but I like it anyway.”

“I mean, it’s easy in that I just _don’t_ deal with it.”

Chirrut’s clever fingers had the braid running by the side of his head before Baze even knew what he was doing.

He drew his own fingers up to feel at the braid, at the way it kept the mass of his hair off his face. “I might keep that.”

Chirrut looked delighted as he laid his head on Baze’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a story for every day of spiritassassin week for these two!
> 
> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr
> 
> Leave me kudos and comments please, they are my life blood


End file.
